mortimer_snerd_film_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Mortimer's Once Upon A Christmas
''Mortimer's Once Upon a Christmas ''is an upcoming 2019 direct-to-video and YouTube film Christmas anthology film based upon Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas.The film comprises three separate segments, with narration by Kelsey Grammer. A sequel,titled Mortimer's Twice Upon a Christmas,''is scheduled to be released on December 24,2020. Plot '''Charlie McCarthy Stuck on Christmas(the camera)' Inspired by Christmas Every Day by William Dean Howells. Harry Handful and Mortimer Jr. wake up one Christmas morning and open their presents, even though they are supposed to wait first for Katie,Gran,and Pops.After the boys take their new sleds from their Uncle Charlie (not reading the included gift card) they go sledding and have Christmas dinner in which Charlie yells at them to learn their manners. While Charlie, Katie,Gran,and Pops sing carols, the boys with their new toys. Later, it is time for the boys to go to bed and having enjoyed the day immensely, the boys then wishes for it to be Christmas every day. Their wish is granted and at first the three are joyful. After a few days, however, they begin to get tired of Christmas and soon realize that every day will be exactly the same as the day when they first made their wish. They then decide to change the course of action of the next day by playing tricks and pranks, including swapping the cooked turkey with a live one for the dinner table. The day turns out to be a bad Christmas for everyone, especially Charlie. After this, the boys finally read the gift card that was given to them which they had previously disregarded. The card is from Charlie,Mortimer,Sally,and Katie, it wishes them love and explains that Christmas is not just about presents, it is also about being with family. The boys instantly become guilty for their pranks and decide to make amends by making the next day the best Christmas ever. At the end of the next day, the boys finally realize the true meaning of Christmas and the time loop comes to an end, leading into the day after Christmas. A Very Fields Christmas (the Simba) W.C. Fields and Little Jeff are celebrating Christmas together since they don't have anyone else to celebrate it with. Jeff mails his and Fields' letters to Santa Claus. However, as soon as they get home, Fields says that they wasted their time say that Santa does not exist, predicting how he can't fly around the world in one night. Jeff is determined to prove to Field that Santa does exist and even stays up all Christmas Eve to keep an eye out for him. But after a long time, and after mistaking a burglar for Santa and falling off the roof, Jeff loses hope on him coming. Now, Fields does everything that Jeff did to make his friend happy, including posing as Santa.In the end, the real Santa actually comes and gives Fields the gift he asked for earlier. When Fields asks if Santa forgot Jeff's gift,Jeff answers that, every year, he asks for the same thing and, every year, he always gets it:his friends happiness. Mortimer,Sally,Mickey,and Minnie's Gift of Magi (the toy sleigh) Based on the story The Gift of the Magi by O. Henry. Mortimer and Mickey want to get their ladies a perfect present.Mortimer want's to get Sally a bracelet for the hear she has and Mickey wants to get Minnie a gold chain for her one heirloom, her watch so they work at Crazy Jimmy's Tree Lot.Sally wants to get Mortimer a case for his guitar and Minnie wants to give Mickey something special for Christmas as well, so they work hard at their job in a department store to get special bonus'.When Mortimer and Mickey give a short tree to a poor family who are unable to buy a Jim-10-Footer tree,their uptight and greedy boss Jimmy steal their money and dismisses them from the store.Jimmy then puts his cigar and money into his pocket, setting it on fire and causing him to accidentally set all his trees on fire, ruining his chance to sell his expensive 10-footers. Meanwhile,Sally and Minnie's bonus from their stingy boss Danny O'Day proves to be nothing but a fruit cake. After playing music for a toy drive with the Firehouse Five, Mickey has the idea that he and Mortimer can trade their guitar and harmonica for the bracelet and chain.The shop closes by the time they get there and the owner rejects them, thinking their not worth anything, but changes his mind after hearing their music. Back at Mortimer's house, Mortimer gives Sally the bracelet,Mickey gives Minnie the chain for her watch,Sally and Minnie give them cases for their guitar and harmonica.Of course, the irony is that Sally no longer has her heart and Minnie no longer has her watch—just as Mortimer and Mickey no longer have their guitar and harmonica—so the gifts are essentially useless. As in the classic Gift of the Magi upon which this adaptation—penned by O. Henry—is based, the thought behind each gift is what counts. The film concludes with a medley of various carols featuring the main characters from the three segments. Cast * Mortimer Snerd * Charlie McCarthy * Sally Sidesaddle * Harry Handful * Mortimer Snerd Jr. * Little Jeff * W.C. Fields * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse Release The film will be released on DVD on December 12,2019 and released on YouTube December 25,2019. Sequel = Main article:Mortimer's Twice Upon a Christmas = A sequel,''Mortimer's Twice Upon a Christmas,''is scheduled to be released direct-to-video on December 9,2020 and on YouTube on December 24,2020.